


Messy's the way I like you best

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How best to show your love <i>and</i> wear yourself out to get some sleep? Why, sex, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy's the way I like you best

Colin looked coyly up at Bradley from lowered lashes, a small smile played on his lips while his fingers stroked gently over the outline of Bradley's cock through his trousers. "You know, Bradley, I'm sure we could find something to do that might wear us down enough to get some sleep..."

Bradley sucked in a breath, his eyes widening as he gazed stupidly at Colin. "Uh... I'm not tired." He shifted his hips to press his cock harder against the teasingly soft touch.

Colin laughed. "I know. That's part of the problem. It's after midnight and neither of us are tired. I know I'm certainly feeling... _up_."

Bradley bit his lip and stared at Colin as comprehension finally seeped into his brain. "You have ten seconds to get naked before I start ripping things off. Ten, nine, eight..."

Colin slowly reached down and undid his fly, lowering the zip and shimmying languidly out of his trousers.

"Two, one," Bradley finished, pouncing on Colin and pinning him to the bed. "Look at that, Colin. You've still got your shirt and pants on. Not anymore." Bradley reached up with both hands for the neck of Colin's shirt and with a look of smug contentment, ripped it open. He continued tugging on the torn fabric until it lay to either side of Colin's torso, framing him like a strange delicacy that Bradley very much wanted to try.

"Oops," said Colin, completely unconvincingly.

"Hey, you were warned." Bradley lowered himself and licked a fast streak up Colin's chest, ending with a nip on a seemingly proffered collarbone. Bradley licked along the bony ridge, sinking teeth gently into the meat of Colin's shoulder, then breathing a trail along his shoulder to his neck. Colin shivered and reached up to pull Bradley closer. "You've still got your pants on, Colin." Bradley whispered against Colin's neck.

"Bugger my pants," Colin bit out as he dug short nails into firm flesh.

Bradley never failed to marvel at how easy it was to turn Colin Morgan from a cute, cherubic imp into a filthy-mouthed panting whore. "Oh, I'd much rather bugger _you_, if you don't mind." He licked along the edge of Colin's ear, slipping his tongue behind it to lap at the crease where ear met head then suckled the lobe gently as he reached a hand up and tweaked a pale nipple.

Colin turned his head and searched for Bradley's lips, which he was more than happy to provide. It was anything but a chaste kiss, lips and tongues and saliva flowing and meshing together in their own intricate mating dance. Colin's hands slid lower down Bradley's back, sliding stealthily under his waistband and gripping and massaging Bradley's arse cheeks. Bradley rewarded him by gripping his waist to better grind their groins together, the thickness of Bradley's fabric covered cock rubbing against the thin material covering Colin's erection. Colin panted into Bradley's mouth, "Why do I always end up naked first?"

Bradley grinned, "Because that's the way I prefer you, Morgan. Naked and writhing and wanting. You do it so well."

Colin snorted, "Is that what you think of me as? Your own personal harlot?"

Bradley chuckled back, "A man can dream."

"Oi!" Colin pinched the flesh beneath his fingers.

Bradley retaliated by grinding his crotch in rapid succession against Colin's. Colin ceased pinching and dug fingers into muscled flesh as he pulled Bradley closer, trying to lengthen the movement. Bradley smirked and tightened his hand on Colin's waist, circling his thumb against the point of Colin's hip that protruded. "Oh come on, Colin. You _know_ I like it when you let that filthy little mouth of yours run free. You can be extremely creative in your... vocalizations."

Colin smiled wickedly up at Bradley. "I've always noticed a delightful glaze to your eyes whenever I run particularly rampant. Like when I tell you how much I want you to suck my cock or lick my arse or fuck me ha-" Colin was interrupted by a tongue being thrust into his mouth and a hand reaching into his pants to grasp his cock and start twisting not-so-gently. The hand released the flesh to yank impatiently at the restraining material of Colin's pants. Bradley's eyes gleamed with heat as he raised his face and growled down at the offending pants. Colin lifted his arse to help Bradley tug them off. Bradley got them to Colin's calves before being distracted by the soft flesh of Colin's dick as his cheek brushed over it. Colin managed to get the pants the rest of the way off himself while Bradley nuzzled at the warm and hard erection. Colin practically purred as he rolled his hips, letting his cock drag against Bradley's face.

Bradley opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out, letting it slide over Colin's cock, a glistening design being painted on the pale skin. Colin bit his lip and pivoted his hips to slip his dick between Bradley's unresisting lips. Bradley tightened them, using suction to pull Colin further in. Colin assisted with a thrust. Bradley let his teeth scrape gently over the tightened head of Colin's dick, slipping his tongue into the slit and tasting what leaked out for him. He let Colin out of his mouth with a pop and kissed his way over to the hip bone he was still tracing with his thumb. "I'm always surprised by the way you taste," he admitted.

Colin slitted his eyes open and gazed down at him. "Oh? Does it change?"

Bradley shook his head, letting his mouth slide back and forth across Colin's hip. "No, it's always the same. But I'm always surprised I _like_ it."

Colin chuckled, lowering a hand to run through Bradley's hair. "Of _course_ you do, Bradley. It's _mine_. I can't think of one bit of me you haven't had in your mouth at one time or another."

Bradley grinned up at Colin. "True. And vice versa. Of course, there's certain parts I like in my mouth more than others. And certain parts I like in yours..."

A laugh slipped through Colin's lips. "Meaning you especially like it when I'm on my knees, sucking your cock. Or when I have you spread open while I fuck you with my tongue."

Bradley's eyes glazed over and he was back to Colin's mouth before either of them had time to process that fact. Yes, Bradley admitted to himself, there was just something about Colin Morgan talking like a filthy slut that just _did_ it for him. If he thought he was hard before, that was nothing compared to the iron rod that was trying to drill its way out of his trousers and into Colin's welcoming arsehole.

Colin noticed that there was a certain amount of material between them and when Bradley allowed him a chance to breathe, he said so. "This is becoming a very annoying trend, Bradley. I'd like it if at least once we could wind up naked at relatively the same time. I mean, _honestly_, James. Keep this up, and I swear I'll never utter another word that's even _moderately_ naughty."

Bradley whimpered and widened his eyes at Colin. "But... but..."

Colin mimed zipping then locking his lips.

Bradley's lower lip jutted out and he gave Colin the most woeful expression ever.

"Naked, James. Now." Colin glared.

Bradley levered up to his knees and pulled his shirt off over his head. He tossed it into the dark with the rest of Colin's discarded clothes. He lowered his head to look at his fly as he began to undo it. Head still lowered, he gazed up at Colin through his lashes and fringe of his hair. Colin felt like someone had been overzealous and decided to create a man out of jewels and precious metals. Molten gold for hair, pale star sapphires for eyes, beaten bronze for skin. They'd added texture by using rose petals for lips. Colin shook his head and smiled at Bradley. None of that adequately described the man before him. He was just a man, like any other - or so Colin told himself to still the rapid fluttering in his heart. Colin watched as Bradley's nimble fingers undid first the button, then lowered the zipper on his trousers. He watched as Bradley pulled first one side of his trousers down, then the other. He watched as still kneeling, Bradley lowered, then removed the jeans. His eyes remained glued to Bradley's fingers as they skimmed back up his thighs, over his pants and up to the waistband of them. Colin watched as those fingers lightly pet the trail of hair that disappeared into the realms hidden by the excessively annoying underwear. He watched as through the pants, Bradley stroked himself, rubbing his palm down the shaft, then cupping his testicles with those wickedly nimble fingers.

Colin thrust his pelvis up, trying to join in on the Bradley touching. Bradley grinned and lifted himself higher, his crotch more aligned with Colin's chest than his groin. Still rubbing himself through his pants, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. One hand cupping and fondling his balls while the other rubbed slowly over his cloth-covered cock. He brought his head back up and stared at Colin's flushed face. "Touch me."

Colin lifted his hands and complied, touching Bradley's cock through his pants. Wrapping his fingers around it and using the material as a sheath to slide Bradley in and out of. Bradley's hands dropped away as he let Colin fondle him through his underwear. Bradley started rocking his hips, eyes still glued to Colin's face. Colin groaned and dropped his hands. "Pants _off_, Bradley. I want to play with you properly."

Bradley bit his lip, then shifted one leg over Colin, rolling off the bed. He stood there, thumbs under the waistband as he took in Colin, naked and flushed and wanting on the bed. Just the way he liked him. He shucked off the pants and stood there with his cock in his hand, stroking absently as he continued to stare at the naked man in his bed.

Toying with the hair framing his cock, Bradley continued to stand by the bed, idly playing with himself. He swept his eyes over Colin while swiping his thumb over his cock head. He watched Colin's eyes follow the movement. "Colin..." Bradley waited until Colin met his eyes. "Touch yourself."

Colin's breath stuttered and the flush moved from his cheeks down to his chest. His hand snaked down to grasp himself, eyes still locked with Bradley's. Colin made a loose fist that he glided softly and slowly over his dick. He watched Bradley's eyes track the movement. Colin switched his pattern to a loose fist that started at the head then ghosted down the shaft, fingers splaying to reach under and roll his testicles between them. He started thrusting his hips up to be able to reach down to his hole and press against that as a finishing move, before repeating the whole process over. Colin kept his eyes on Bradley, watching Bradley's hand move faster over his cock as Colin's legs spread wider to accommodate himself. "Is this," Colin slid a finger into his arse as punctuation, "what you were looking for? For me to wank while you watched? For me to work my arse open with my own fingers, while you watch? For me to do this," Colin dragged his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the leaking precum and bringing it to his mouth while he stared at Bradley. He never got to taste himself, since Bradley had launched himself at the bed and had captured Colin's hand.

"Mine." Bradley growled, bringing Colin's hand to his mouth and suckling it. Bradley lay himself on top of Colin, resting between his spread thighs as he licked Colin's thumb clean. Their cocks were aligned and Bradley took advantage of that fact, undulating his back and hips in a slow coiled roll.

Both of them made long, slow and easy hip rolls, letting the friction stay on just this side of bearable. Bradley held his upper half off of Colin, his arms braced on either side of Colin as he tightened his back and finished with a swiveled grind of his cock against Colin's. Colin groaned and pouted up at Bradley. "I want to fuck. Now."

Bradley took a deep breath in through his nose, settling himself. "Not yet. I was hoping we could... drag this out a bit." Bradley dipped his head to nip lightly at one of Colin's flat nipples. Colin's head arched back and his hands found Bradley's hair.

"Mmmm? Howssat?" Colin licked his lips and thrust back up against the warmth of the flesh around him.

"Well, I _do_ recall you mentioning something about your mouth on parts of me..." Bradley trailed off as he rasped his tongue over Colin's other nipple.

"For fuck's sake, Bradley. Climb up here and shove your cock in my mouth. I don't know why you have to be so coy about a blowjob."

Bradley blushed and peeked up at Colin. "That wasn't the part I was thinking of."

Colin blinked as he thought. Then blinked again as he realized. "Oh. _Oh_. God, yes." Colin beamed down at Bradley. "Lay on your stomach or back?"

Bradley crawled over and rested on his side by Colin. "What's easiest for you?"

Colin grinned. "Back. That way I can pop up and pay attention to your poor cock too."

Bradley laughed and leaned in to kiss Colin's smirking mouth before rolling on his back, cock waggling at Colin. "Well? What are you waiting for, Morgan? A written invitation?"

Colin climbed over Bradley's leg and nestled happily in between his thighs. "You know, this might be very close to Heaven." he purred.

Bradley snorted, lifting his head up and pillowing it on his folded hands, "Right. Cock and Arse Heaven. I'll be sure to add that chapter to the bible." Bradley's laugh was cut short as Colin leaned forward and took both of Bradley's balls into his mouth, gently. He unfolded his hands and brought them down to his thighs, where he clenched the sheets as he tried not to move.

Colin swirled his tongue around the delicate nodules, suckling the skin and soaking in the taste of Bradley's tart musk. He let some saliva dribble out of the corner of his mouth and onto his waiting finger, which swept it up and lowered itself to spread over Bradley's hole. Bradley groaned and twitched as he tried not to grind against it. Colin hummed against Bradley's testicles and crowed internally as Bradley moaned and fisted a handful of Colin's hair. The moaning devolved into pleading whimpers as Colin slowly inserted his finger into Bradley's arsehole. The tight muscles constricted around Colin's digit before Bradley breathed out and they relaxed marginally, letting Colin slide in as far as he could. He slowly withdrew and Bradley twitched and whimpered again before Colin slid back in. He did this a few times before slipping a second finger in, turning them and crooking them over Bradley's magic spot as he let the flesh in his mouth slide out - a safety precaution since Bradley screamed Colin's name and bucked against the bed and Colin's fingers. "You're such a predictable slut, Bradley." Colin lowered his head, using his shoulders to spread Bradley's legs further as he licked the pulsing flesh that swallowed his fingers.

Bradley bit his lip and tightened his grip in Colin's hair. "Only for you, you cheeky Irish tart," he breathed out. "_GOD_, I swear if you even think of stopping... I'll... do something. Awful."

Colin blew against his plunging fingers, relishing the writhing form of his lover. "Like what? Sing in the shower? Louder than you _usually_ do?" Colin didn't wait for an answer as he withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. He curled it in and over and under, reaching in as far as it could, teeth ringing the entrance to Bradley's inner sanctum. Bradley's threats and endearments were whittled down to nothing more than incoherent moans and cries.

Bradley thrust down onto Colin's tongue, desperate for more of everything. "I love you. I love you so much. Oh _FUCK_ god please yes don't stop fuck fuck yes oh GOD!" Bradley lifted his head, watching his cock bob in tempo with his pulse and the head nudging against his hole.

Colin worked his tongue into a point, stabbing it into Bradley, then pulled it out and lathed around the tightened ring. He curled his right hand around Bradley's pulsing cock and stroked it in time to his penetrations. Bradley growled between his clenched teeth as he started tugging on the handful of hair he had. Colin ceased his ministrations to look up at the writhing blond. "You know, it's very difficult to do this when my head's being jerked around."

Bradley let out a few short pants before huffing out, "That's what she said." He lifted his head and gave Colin a cheeky grin. "C'mere." He tugged on Colin's hair again, gentler now, but still insistent.

Colin crawled up Bradley's body, noticing the sheen of sweat covering his chest and stomach. He dipped his head and lapped a few beads into his mouth. "Mmm... tastes like English."

Bradley laughed as Colin settled himself over him, draping long limbs over thicker ones as he nestled contentedly against Bradley's heat. Bradley lifted his head as he pulled Colin's towards him, licking Colin's lips before pressing his own against them in a kiss. Again, Colin thrust his tongue into Bradley's heat, only a different kind this time. Bradley let his tongue trace the inside of Colin's mouth, tasting his own sweat and musk along with the distinct taste of Colin. "I do taste pretty English, don't I?" he quipped.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Colin nuzzled under Bradley's chin and bit gently. "Although, there is something I'd really, _really_ love right now." Colin purred against the sweat-soaked skin he was nudging.

"Oh?" Bradley stroked light fingers over Colin's back.

"I would _really_ love for you," Colin lifted up, angling his head so he could look Bradley in the eye, "to flip me over onto my back, spread my thighs as wide as they can and make me wet and work me open by fucking me with your tongue before you take this delicious cock of yours and fuck my hole with it." Colin felt the growl building up in Bradley's chest before he was flipped over onto his back, Bradley's cock grinding into the crease of his thigh.

"Fuck, Colin. _FUCK_!" Bradley sunk teeth into the meat of Colin's chest as he tried not to give into the need to bypass all the foreplay and just ram himself into Colin's needy arse.

Bradley's arms shook as he clenched his fists into the bedding. He ground himself against Colin again for good measure before opening his eyes and glaring down at Colin. "That mouth of yours is going to get you into some serious trouble one of these days, Morgan."

Colin breathed in Bradley's frustration and smirked up at him. "Maybe. But I have this niggling sense that you'll always be there to get me out of it, James." Colin reached up and locked his lips to Bradley's, easing some of the tension in his body. Bradley sunk back onto Colin, gently rolling his pelvis instead of the rough thrusts of before.

Breaking the kiss, he lowered his head and body, trailing kisses down Colin's lean, pale throat. Down his equally pale chest; pausing to pay attention to his sensitized nipples. He traced kisses and nips over shivering skin covering taught muscles and bones angled out of formation, begging to be touched, kissed, licked. He breathed in the deep scent of Colin's musk as he nuzzled the hair at his groin, Colin's erection rubbing against his face - again. "Mmm, maybe. Probably. Or we could just make sure your mouth is always occupied." Bradley licked up the length of Colin's cock, popping the head in his mouth and suckling on it. Using teeth and tongue, he nibbled and suckled the meat in his mouth, sliding his tongue in the slit to sweep the leaking come into his mouth and down his throat, painting his insides with the taste of Colin.

Colin's laugh was broken as Bradley kept working with his mouth. "That might be the best idea you've had... ever."

Bradley popped Colin out of his mouth and licked down the shaft, licking long stripes over his balls. Colin bit his lip and squirmed. Bradley grinned to himself. He loved every reaction Colin made for him, but he especially loved when Colin reacted like he was going insane. Bradley strived for that reaction every time. Using his hands to spread Colin's thighs he kissed lower, licked a line along the ridge just under the testicles, just before Colin's puckered arsehole. He prodded the skin with his tongue and felt Colin buck once. Grinning, he nudged the testicles in front of him with his nose before he swept the full broadness of his tongue against the waiting hole. He was rewarded with Colin's muffled groan as he bit his lip to keep from shouting. Bradley swirled his tongue teasingly along just the outer rim, holding Colin's cheeks apart with his hands. He lightly pressed in against the ring, tasting the tartness and the sweat that was building on Colin's flesh. Pulling back, he blew softly against the moist skin, listening to the incoherent babble that streamed from Colin's mouth. Without warning, he speared his tongue as deep into Colin's arse as he could, tensing his tongue muscle and bobbing his head against Colin's arse. Colin screamed something which broke off into a gargle as he flailed with his hands, pressing them up against the headboard to press himself against Bradley's head. "Fuck, fuck _fuck_ fuck yes love. God yes love, don't stop. Oh please, fuck me. God, your tongue.. _ah_ I - _fuck me_ \- yes yes fuck more."

Bradley slipped a finger in beside his darting tongue, circling it as he licked around the space it provided. Colin continued to flail and arch off the bed, face and chest flushed a deep red. Bradley worked his mouth up to Colin's testicles, suckling them gently as he slipped a second digit in with the first. Sliding his fingers in and out of Colin's arse, he licked up Colin's cock, flicking his eyes up to his face. "You are so fucking gorgeous when you're like this." Bradley's mouth took Colin's cock in, taking as much of Colin in as he could while he added a third finger to Colin's hole.

Colin cried out as he moved his hips, not sure if he was trying to shove himself further down Bradley's throat or shove himself further on Bradley's fingers. The blend of sensations was driving him insane, making his body move in confused bursts. Five, ten, fifteen minutes of oral and manual torture Colin suffered blissfully, endearments and curses flowing in unison from his mouth. Bradley had a disturbing knack of knowing when Colin was going to come, which he used to his advantage by ceasing his ministrations just before Colin could feel some ease; giving Colin's tortured body enough time to cool down before starting all over again. The ebb and flow of Colin's fevered pitch were enough to drive him mad, but Bradley's blue eyes gazing up at him as he had Colin's cock in his mouth and his hands in Colin's arse made it worse. "Bradley, love, I swear if you don't just fuck me soon I'm going to scream."

Bradley let Colin slide out of his mouth as he smiled up at him, "So soon? You usually manage to hold out longer." Bradley crooked his fingers inside Colin and watched in satisfaction as Colin's pale and lithe body arched off the bed.

"JESUS FUCK! I know, I know, I know, but fuck me, please. Fuck me now. I can't take it, love. I need you now." Colin whimpered as he looked down at Bradley with lips swollen from him biting them and a face flushed with lust and need.

Just as Colin talking dirty drove Bradley completely insane, Colin begging and pleading made him want to give into whatever demands he wanted. It was utterly ridiculous, really, the way Colin had him twisted around those pale, clenching fingers. So it made sense that Bradley ended his anal and oral ministrations on Colin and rose up to his knees. Confusion crossed Colin's face when Bradley grabbed his hands to pull him up. Bradley pulled Colin until he was on his knees, facing him; then he pressed on his shoulder to turn him around. The look of confusion left as Colin clued in and a contented smile replaced it. He turned his back to Bradley, spreading his legs to either side of Bradley's thighs so that he ended up sitting on Bradley's lap. Which was exactly where Bradley wanted him. He reached his hand down and slowly started pumping Colin's cock, nibbling up the back of his neck and whispering words of love and endearment. Colin lifted his arse off of Bradley's lap and reached a hand down that he'd liberally covered with saliva. Coating Bradley's cock, he angled it as best he could before pressing himself down on it, slowly taking every inch of Bradley. When he was flush against Bradley's lap, Bradley reached his unoccupied hand around to grasp Colin's hip, using it as a guide while they moved. Moving achingly slow, Colin lifted up, dragging Bradley's cock out of him until just the head was left before gliding back down. Bradley thrust up as Colin lowered, both men meeting in the middle and the depth and warmth and friction and _tight_ sending shocks through each of them. Colin let his head tip back, mouth open and ragged breaths panting out as the tempo gradually increased. "I love you like his, Col. I love how tight you feel and how much you can take and how - _GOD_ \- hot you are, inside. I'd stay in you all day if I could." Bradley breathed against Colin's neck before taking a small bit of flesh in his mouth, biting hard enough to leave a mark that would be there tomorrow. _His_ mark. _His_ Colin.

Colin whimpered as he slammed himself down on Bradley's cock. He added his hand to Bradley's pumping fist, fingers interlocking as they both wanked him while Colin's arsehole tightened reflexively around Bradley. Bradley stifled a gasp against Colin's shoulder, using his thigh and arse muscles to push harder, faster into Colin. The slapping sound of sweat-soaked skin was barely audible over the gasps and moans, curses and whispered pleas.

"Stay. Stay in me forever, love. _God_ \- I could do this all day. I could take you any way. I love the way your cock feels -_Jesus_\- like it's going to fill me till I burst." Colin turned his head and caught Bradley's mouth with his, arching his back and continuing to ride Bradley's rigid cock.

Bradley groaned into Colin's mouth while moving his wanking hand faster. "I don't think I can last much longer. Not with your mouth and your arse, so fucking tight..." Bradley gripped Colin's hip harder, fingers turning white as he pulled Colin hard against him, slamming his cock up as far as it could go. Colin broke their kiss and cried out, head falling back on Bradley's shoulder and his free hand digging short nails into Bradley's thigh. Bradley let go of Colin's hip and cock and grabbed both of Colin's wrists, pulling them back until they were trapped on either side of him. Colin tilted forward a bit and Bradley used his arms to hold him up as he raised up on his knees higher to use more force to pound into him. Colin's back was arched, his chest thrust forward and his head hanging as Bradley fucked him harder. "Can't... any longer..." he panted out.

Bradley let go of Colin's arms and Colin fell forward on the bed, bringing them around in time to stop his fall. Lifting one hand to brace against the headboard, he used it to push himself back against the heated pressure in his arse, the head of Bradley's cock rubbing that glorious spot just right, over and over and over and... "Bradley!" Colin screamed out as he came violently on the bed. Bradley's hand reached over to grasp his shoulder as he kept pumping, the feel of Colin's inner arse muscles clenching around him and hearing Colin scream pushing him into his own orgasm. He felt the warmth spill up and over and out into Colin, lubricating much better than the saliva, but not as needed now. A few lingering thrusts milked the last of him into Colin's twitching hole, then both men collapsed on their sides, Bradley cradling Colin against his chest; cock still in Colin's arse. He kissed the white shoulder in front of him, feeling Colin's fingers trailing over his arm.

"You are so gorgeous when you come." Bradley hummed into Colin's ear.

"I _knew_ there was reason you got that mirror put in over the headboard, you filthy bugger." Colin smacked his arm, but wriggled against Bradley contentedly.

"_You_ were the one who wanted me to stop fucking you over the bathroom counter. I figured this was a compromise."

"Speaking of the bathroom, I think I might have to go have a shower. I'm a bit messy." Colin grinned and turned to kiss Bradley, Bradley's softening cock sliding out of him making both men groan.

"That always feels so good and so wrong at the same time." Bradley nibbled on Colin's lip, drawing invisible designs on Colin's chest.

Colin turned, circling his arm around Bradley's back. "Mmm, I know. And if I could have you in there all day - trust me, love, I would. Now let go, I need to go clean up."

Bradley's eyes gleamed as he grinned down at Colin. "Clean up? But Colin, dearest, you're not nearly dirty enough to warrant that. C'mere..." he rolled Colin onto his stomach and spread his thighs.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy Englishman?" Colin squawked as Bradley pulled his arse cheeks apart.

Bradley nipped gently at the flesh of one cheek. "Just giving you a proper reason to need a shower, Irish." Bradley ran a finger over the small amount of creamy liquid that leaked from Colin's hole. He trailed a line down a pasty thigh and moved over to bite the other cheek. "I'm going to need a bit more than that, Colin. Give it up."

Colin looked at Bradley over his shoulder. "You are a sad and strange little man, James."

It was Bradley's turn to squawk now. "Little? I'll have you know I'm above average, Morgan!" He smacked the cheek in front of him. "Stop stalling, out with it."

Colin sighed and shook his head while smiling. Then he squeezed his arse muscles and forced more of the creamy spunk out of his arse. Bradley scooped it up and smeared it in a handful down the unspunked leg. Colin reached a hand down and swiped a line clean with his forefinger. He brought it up to his mouth while Bradley watched. Slipping past his lips, he sucked his finger clean. "Mmm... tastes like strange Englishman. My favourite." Colin smirked at the glazed look that came back into Bradley's eye. "You _never_ get enough, do you Bradley?"

Bradley leaned his head in and ran his tongue over Colin's hole, tasting the blend of Colin's arse and his own ejaculate. He loved tasting himself on Colin. Or when Colin smelled like him after a night of sweaty sex and cuddled sleep. Keeping Colin's cheeks spread, he slid his tongue into the depths of Colin's hole, feeling him shudder under him and humming as he lapped up his remains. Colin shifted his knees under him and raised his rear, presenting himself fully to Bradley and grinding his arse against his face. "I fucking _adore_ you, Bradley. You're right, I'm not nearly dirty enough. Fuck, make me dirty, love. Make me filthy."

Bradley grabbed Colin's thighs to moderate his movement. "You're just lucky I'm always so fucking hot for you. Otherwise I'd never be able to keep up with your... _appetite_." Bradley grinned as he rose up on his knees again. "Flip over. I want to watch your face this time."

Colin eagerly rolled over onto his back, wrapping his long legs around Bradley's waist. "Fuck me, love. Feed me your love."

Bradley held the base of his cock as he lined it up with Colin's still-leaking arse. Without preamble, he shoved until he was solid against Colin. They both groaned, Colin arching up and tightening his thighs. Bradley grasped under Colin's knees, pulling them both up against Colin's chest while he bent over them, making the angle deeper, longer. He braced himself on the bed with just his toes as he lifted off and fucked Colin harder against the bed. Colin held onto the bars of the bed above him, mouth open in a silent cry as he was pummeled again and again and oh god how he loved every second of it. Bradley leaned down, sweat dripping off his chin as he whispered, "Love you, Colin. Love you so much."

Colin let go of the bar with one hand and threaded Bradley's hair, caressing the scalp. "I know, love. I love you so much it hurts." Bradley's thrusts grew erratic and Colin felt a hand grasp his dick and pump. "Break me, love. Make me see stars."

Bradley let go of both of Colin's legs and levered back to his knees, pumping Colin frantically with one hand while he wrapped the other around his back, pulling him closer. He felt the burn in his back and through his stomach that signaled his orgasm. He twisted his wrist on the cock in his hand as he brought his mouth to Colin's, needing his taste to send him over. He came first this time, an inarticulate sound that was swallowed greedily by Colin's mouth pressed on his.

Colin followed two heartbeats after, his convulsing sphincter muscles sending further shocks through Bradley's system. As his decided that yes, it _would_ like to stay in his chest, he flomped inelegantly down atop of Colin, who groaned in protest. "Heavy, Bradley. G'off."

Bradley rolled tiredly off of Colin, grinning at the smears of Colin's come on his chest. "Oops. Looks like we're both going to have to go have that shower."

Colin cracked an eye and peered over at the grinning blond. "Somehow, I think that was your dastardly ploy all along, prat."

"Mmm, it's possible," Bradley murmured as he smeared the goop on Colin's chest all over him, ignoring Colin's annoyed protest. "I like you dirty. It suits you."

Colin snorted. "You like me anyway you can get me."

Bradley reached over and grabbed the back of Colin's head, pulling him close for a tender kiss. "Truer words were never spoken. Now about that shower..."

Colin grinned at the spark in Bradley's eye. "In-fucking-satiable, James. You're perfect."

"Only to you." Bradley whispered against Colin's lips before dipping his tongue in.

They got around to that shower... eventually.


End file.
